


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by Liminal Minds (LiminalMinds)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU!Reader, Comfort, F/M, I use Y/N and L/N for reader's names so use interactive fics to replace them!!, Lightning - Freeform, Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng, No Beta, Reader can sing, Thunderstorms, jack is soft and scared and reader is soft and comforting, soft, with a little making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiminalMinds/pseuds/Liminal%20Minds
Summary: Reader looks after Jack when Hotch has to head to the office suddenly. It's storming, and Jack wakes up terrified of the lightning. Reader does her best to comforting; Hotch notices.My first CM fic!!!! I hope it's okay :) I wrote this with an OC in mind but changed it to Reader so more people can enjoy it because I know many people don't like OC's :)Y/N is First Name, L/N is Surname, use the Chrome extension Interactive Fics to change them!Song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng <3
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

Y/N’s job at the FBI was a surprise even to herself; she had originally intended on being a psychologist, but after a lecture from David Rossi she had become enamoured by behavioural analysis and a few years later, there she was; SSA Y/N L/N, a Doctor of Criminal Psychology working with the BAU under Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. 

Kind of.

She wasn’t really working as a profiler- _yet-_ but she helped out with the cases the main team weren’t working on, and she often consulted with other teams in the Bureau. Y/N spent the rest of the time helping with paperwork, fetching evidence and archive files for Penelope Garcia (who was a ray of sunshine for a sometimes macabre work environment) and generally trying her best. She was longing for the day that she felt confident enough to march up to Erin Strauss’ office and ask for a promotion into SSA Y/N L/N, Profiler; she _knew_ she could do it; she just needed a chance.

And she got on with Aaron Hotchner; surely he’d give her a chance?

Y/N and Aaron’s friendship was a rather strange one; could she even call it a friendship? In anycase, she had watched Jack in the office one day when Hotch had been called in for an emergency meeting with Erin, and Jessica had been unable to babysit; Y/N had taken to Jack easily, being perhaps the sweetest kid she’d ever met, and he took to her easily too; she taught him how to make paper cranes and made him a _perfect_ PB&J with the crusts cut off (‘ _and in_ triangles _, dad!’)_ and when Aaron finally finished his meeting, seeing Jack place a paper crown on Y/N’s head and her ruffling the boy’s hair much to his giggles, something in Hotchner’s gaze softened towards the young agent. Jack had come running towards him with a big grin, shoving a handful of cranes into Aaron’s hands before pulling Y/N into a hug,

“Can you show me how to make more shapes?” Jack asked sweetly and she laughed brightly, and shot Aaron a questioning glance.

“You’d have to ask your dad if it’s okay, but I’m more than happy to show you how to make more shapes, Jackie.” Y/N smiled. The young boy beamed and that caused Hotch’s eyes to widen. He _hated_ being called Jackie. Didn’t he? The boy in question turned to his dad, grabbing his hand in a tight grip, and he looked at his dad with the widest eyes he could muster.

“Dad can Agent Y/N come and show me how to make shapes again? _Please?”_ Hotch looked at Y/N questioningly; he didn’t want her to feel obligated. 

“Sir, it really is no problem at all,” She assuaged, “If you ever need somebody to babysit instead of Jack’s Aunt I’m more than happy to help out.”

“I couldn’t ask you to give up your free time like that.”

“It’s really no problem! He reminds me so much of my cousins, and I really do miss them when I’m in DC.” Her smile was earnest, and Hotch couldn’t help but agree.

And so a strange...association was born.

*

The rain pounded harshly against the windows, but it didn’t bother Y/N one bit. She remembered clearly her mother holding her at night, shaking and afraid at the clap of thunder and flash of lightning, stroking her hair and telling her that storms were just the clouds’ way of saying hello. That rain was simply cloud nymphs laughing so hard they cried. That lightning was just the call for witches to dance under the sky and sing and wash away what ailed them, to ride their broomsticks in an almighty clamor of worship and power. 

Storms never seemed so scary after that; and back home in Vermont, Y/N took any opportunity to dance under the rain herself; to lay down in the earth and feel each drop soak its way into her skin, sinking into the wet earth and feeling her pain disappear; screaming at the sky until thunder swallowed the noise like a lovers’ kiss; cathartic and electric and comforting all at once. 

She hadn’t done that in a long while; she was a fair way from her large home in Vermont with its sprawling backyard; the small, somewhat cramped DC apartment confined her instead. Y/N never really minded the space, except in moments like these where she just wanted to lay under the clouds and feel herself float away. Not that she could do such a thing at the moment anyway, so logged down in paperwork was she.

Her phone buzzed.

**Hotch(rocket): Hello, Y/N. Would you be able to look after Jack for me tonight? Just for a few hours, Erin called me, I need to be at the office for an emergency and Jessica is sick. I’ll only be a few hours.**

**_Y/N: No problem, Sir! I’ll be there in ten minutes. I hope Jessica gets better soon. Will it be okay to finish my report at yours?_ **

**Hotch(rocket): Thank you. Of course, and there’s leftover curry in the fridge if you want to heat any up. I can’t thank you enough. And please, Y/N. Call me Hotch.**

**_Y/N: I’ll be there ASAP. :)_ **

*

He’d left almost as soon as she arrived, a heavy frown settled into his face and his eyes shining with concern even as he repeatedly offered his thanks. The rain was already violent, pounding against the pavement, and Y/N had pulled her umbrella over Hotch’s head, helping him into the car and seeing him off before heading inside.

She loved Hotch’s home. It was basic and clean, but it was comforting; there were pictures of Jack all over the walls of the entryway. Y/N shucked off her jacket and shoes, making her way first towards Jack’s bedroom to check on him. Thankfully, the young boy was already out like a light, so there was nothing to do other than head to the kitchen and grab the leftovers Hotch had mentioned in his message as her stomach began to rumble alongside the thunder. Waiting for the microwave to _ding,_ Y/N set out a plate and cutlery, pouring herself a glass of apple juice from the fridge; the rain seemed louder now, battering the windows relentlessly. 

_Ding!_

Y/N didn’t feel awkward as she moved around Hotch’s kitchen; she’d babysat plenty of times before, and found a strange comfort in the walls that grew more familiar with every visit. Y/N looked over her reports as she ate, and damn, even nuked the curry was delicious. Was there anything Hotch _couldn’t_ do? 

It felt like no time at all until Y/N was curled up on Hotch’s couch, dishes on the drying rack and pen in hand as she continued her paperwork, the rain’s heaving rhythm dancing with the sound of her pen across paper. She itched to be outside; she felt it _roiling_ in her skin, and Y/N longed again to be back home in Vermont. 

She’ll have to book a long weekend off.

A particularly large roll of thunder trembled through the sky and the unmistakable crackle of lightning followed, lighting up the room through the drawn curtains, loud enough that it caused even Y/N to jump.

She heard a small shriek, and moments later Jack came barreling into the living room, eyes wide with sleep but shining with tears, his hair as crumpled in his pyjamas. He spotted Y/N and ran straight towards her, throwing his arms around the young woman who’d managed to avoid crushing her paperwork under Jack’s sudden hug.

“Miss Y/N!” Jack sniffled, burrowing his head into her shoulder.

“I-I heard the-” He hiccuped, unable to get the words out. Y/N’s arms wrapped around the small boy, hand moving to run through his hair gently.

“It’s okay, Jackie. You’re alright. It’s just a storm.”

“Where’s Dad?” Jack asked, voice impossibly small.

“He got called in for a meeting suddenly, he’ll be back soon okay?” Jack nodded against Y/N’s shoulder, burrowing further as another crack of lightning whipped against the sky.

“It’s alright Jackie, the storm won’t hurt you.”

“It’s scary, Miss Y/N. It- it sounds like...like-and then I saw a shadow and-” She couldn’t understand him over his hiccuping sobs, and resolved just to soothe him; she understood the fear, even if she had gotten over hers a long time ago.

“I used to be petrified of storms when I was your age, Jackie.” The boy pulled back, eyes red and nose runny, to stare at the agent.

“Really?”

“Yep. If it was storming, I wouldn’t sleep. But my mom helped me get over that fear. She told me the truth about the storms.”

“Truth?”

“Thunder is just how the clouds say hello, Jackie. They just get over-enthusiastic sometimes.” Y/N smiled, picking Jack up to take him back to his room. He clung to her like a limpet as she continued on.

“The rain is just nymphs laughing so hard that they’re crying, and lightning is for the witches to dance and sing under.” Jack shivered slightly as Y/N settled him back into bed, tucking the covers in. Lightning cracked the sky again and Jack jumped with a shriek, ducking under the duvet momentarily.

“That still sounds scary, Miss Y/N.” Y/N hummed slightly, considering. 

“She also used to sing me a song about the storms. Would you like to hear it?” Jack peeked out of the duvet, eyes the size of saucers.

“Will it help?”

“It might,” Y/N said honestly, and Jack nodded slowly. Y/N sat on the floor next to Jack’s bed, running her hands through his hair softly as she began the song her mother would sing to her.

 _“Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass,”_ Y/N maybe did not have the innate gift for song that her mother did, but she could carry a tune, and singing softly and low enough to soothe the young boy was something she could do without difficulty. 

_“I am here tonight…”_ The lightning cracked again, and Jack jumped slightly, but he didn’t shriek this time, Y/N’s voice remaining tender and strong against the rain and thunder.

_“Someday you’ll know, that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you’ll see”_

Y/N continued carding her hands through Jack’s hair, even as her other hand moved to the box of tissues on the bedside table, leaning to wipe away the snot on Jack’s nose. She pinched the tissue over his nose and he blew with a small smile, and then bopped his nose as she pitched the tissue into the bin, eliciting a small giggle that melted her heart.

“ _For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came,”_ Jack's eyes were steadily growing heavier, so much so that he didn’t react to the next flash of lightning. “ _Rain’s a part of how life goes, but it’s dark and it’s late, so I’ll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close,”_ The young boy left out a soft yawn, nestling into the pillows and Y/N stood, still stroking Jack’s hair as she sung. 

“ _In the morning…Everything’s fine in the morning…”_ Y/N moved her hand from Jack’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving backwards to observe the young boy’s slumber.

“ _I’ll still be here in the morning…”_

He was fast asleep. Success! Y/N made sure to switch on his night light as she turned off the lamp. She walked backwards carefully, keeping her eyes on the boy for any signs that he might wake.

Y/N therefore didn’t expect the gentle touch on her shoulder. She spun around, swallowing a shriek as she turned to see Hotchner in the doorway; his hair was soaking wet, droplets of rain still coating his cheekbones, and his eyes were impossibly warm. He pulled her forwards, shutting the door gently behind them, and Y/N’s heart pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. 

“Sir! I didn’t expect you back so soon! How was the meeting?” She asked stiltedly, her throat thick. Hotch let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping, which told Y/N everything she needed to know.

 _Bad._

“That bad, Sir?” She asked, blushing brightly under Hotch’s raised brow. She slid past him, heading to the living room, unsurprised when he followed her not long after.

Y/N started gathering her files, absolutely _mortified_ to see them strewn all over the couch and the coffee table. God she must look so _unprofessional!_

“I’m so sorry for the mess, Sir! I’ll have it all packed and be out of your hair in no time, I-”

“You have a lovely voice.” Hotch cut across her ramble, and Y/N had to make a conscious effort to not drop the file in her hand,and her cheeks bloomed red despite herself.

“Oh-um. Thank you, Sir.”

“Hotch, please. And thank you, for settling Jack. He’s always been scared of storms, I hoped he would sleep through this one, I can’t settle him if he wakes up during one. Not even Haley could do so.”

“Oh. Well, it was nothing, Sir. I just did what my mother did for me.” And _God,_ she couldn’t _look_ at him, couldn’t meet his eyes. She felt pathetic. 

“You’re scared of storms? And please, _call me Hotch_.” He asked, and his voice felt a lot louder now. Y/N looked up and choked back a gasp.

He was so _close,_ and why was it suddenly hot in here? Y/N’s flip switched; she couldn’t look _away_ from him now, if she moved her hand just so she could _touch_ him, and the air felt thick with something she couldn’t describe.

“I-um-I used to be, Sir.” Y/N responded, her eyes laser focused on a single raindrop that slid from his hair to his cheekbone. 

Wow.

“Y/N.” His voice was firm but warm, eyes dark as he gazed at her, and Y/N felt another flash of red race across her skin. What was he _doing_ to her? Y/N’s gaze slid back to the raindrop on his cheekbone. 

“You never call me Hotch. Why is that?”

“Um-well… You’re my boss.” Y/N murmured, throat thick. His eyebrow raised again, challengingly. Her knees felt weak. Hotch stepped _closer,_ and Y/N’s heart thrummed wildly again. 

“I’m boss to a lot of people, and they all call me Hotch. But not you. Why?” His voice seemed _lower,_ and fuck if that didn’t make her stomach swirl.

“I didn’t think we were-um-close enough, for that Sir.” 

“You babysit my son, regularly. We’ve talked plenty of times. You evidently know where everything is in the house and are extremely comfortable in my space. I’d say we’re close enough for you to call me Hotchner, or Hotch, or Aaron, even. So why don’t you?”

Y/N bit her lip, and she didn’t notice how Hotch’s gaze flicked to them sharply, a rattling breath caught in his own throat.

“Well, I- I guess-” 

That damned _raindrop._ It slid down Hotch’s cheekbone, and Y/N’s hand flitted upwards to brush it away from his face, her thumb dragging softly against the scruff of his 5 o’clock shadow. 

His palm clasped around Y/N’s wrist as she made to move away, holding her there. It wasn’t painful; it was actually rather gentle, though firm and unyielding. Their eyes met, and Y/N became aware of every part of her body, from the wrist under Hotch’s grip to the waist that found themselves ensconced as Hotch wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against his chest.

There was a crack of lightning. 

“Iwanttobeaprofiler.” Y/N blurted out, even as her body whined and railed against her. She broke the moment unceremoniously, extricating herself from Hotch’s embrace even as the man in front of her looked utterly bewildered.

“What?”

“I want to be a profiler, one day. Like, not just desk work or consulting, but a member of your team. I know I’m young, but profiling and being a profiler is what I have worked for, what I got my doctorate for.” Y/N rambled, hands flying about as she made quick work of tidying up the rest of her files. Hotch for his part just stared, wide eyed and confused at the woman that couldn’t meet his gaze.

“I don’t mean to presume, Sir, but I really would like to be part of the team one day, properly. I obviously don’t want you to take me on just because I asked, but if there is an opening I do hope you let me know so that I can apply, you know?” God, it felt like pure electricity under her veins, this strange writhing in Y/N’s bloodstream as she shoved various paperwork into her bag. She slung it over her forearm, and finally spun towards Hotch with a gentle smile. He looked at her with a look Y/N couldn’t place, and she found herself rambling again, even as she moved to the hallway. 

“I _love_ storms now, you know? I used to be terrified, but my mom would sing me that song and tell me stories about storms and I grew to love it. Back in Vermont I used to race outside when it started storming and dance and sing and scream and sometimes just lay in the dirt, I had more than a few close calls with lightning let me tell you!” She laughed, awkwardly high pitched.

She didn’t need to turn to know that Hotch had followed her as she entered the entryway, settling her bag on the floor. Y/N slipped her shoes back on, bending over to tie the laces of her _trusty_ boots. She moved to the coat hanger, grabbing her trench and slipping it on quickly, doing up the buttons as fast as possible and biting back a curse every time her shaky hands fumbled. She got there eventually, and tied up the belt around her waist. She turned around to grab her bag, but the lightning flashed again and with a loud _crack,_ Y/N found her body thrown backwards against the door.

Hotch’s body pressed against her, his eyes glittering and dark and positively _predatory_ , and a gasp fell from Y/N’s lips again. His eyes darted to her lips and then back up to her eyes, and Y/N couldn’t help but blush again.

He looked like he wanted to _devour_ her. 

There was a questioning look in his eyes. The sort of gaze that asked _are you okay with this?_

Y/N could _never_ deny him. She nodded.

The lightning cracked again, but Y/N wouldn’t have noticed if the roof fell in.

Hotch’s lips were on hers, hungrily and hard and positively _electrifying,_ his left hand dove into her hair, tangling itself up even as his other hand wound tightly against her waist to press her closer to him.

A keening moan tore from Y/N’s lips, Hotch’s hands slipping over her rear to her thigh, squeezing tightly. The young woman responded by wrapping her leg around him and grinding slightly, and she was _more_ than satisfied by the growl that tore from Hotch’s lips. 

His lips moved to her neck, sucking and nipping and biting.

“Say my name.” He growled again, and Y/N moaned, hand moving to fist in his hair.

“I-”

“Say. My. Name.” He punctuated his demand with quick bites that left Y/N dizzy.

“ _Aaron.”_ She moaned, heart stuttering as he pulled back, giving her the most _wicked_ gaze before capturing her lips once more. 

Time seemed to melt away, but eventually the harsh kissing turned gentle and passionate, slowing down in speed but definitely not in wanting, and they parted again, panting heavily.

Y/N’s hair was a _mess,_ not that it really mattered considering the time of night, but she had definitely become disheveled. Thankfully, she was not the only one; Hotch was quite rumpled too, and even though she had lowered her leg she could still feel the effects their sudden kiss had on him.

She had to banish the lurid thoughts away, and instead met Hotch’s gaze. It was surprisingly tender, and his hand slid from her hair to cup her cheek.

“I have wanted to do that for so long.” He confessed, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone, mirroring what Y/N had done not too long ago, though it seemed like a lifetime had passed since that last moment.

“You have?” Y/N squeaked, blushing again. Hotch chuckled.

“Every time you called me _Sir_ I wanted to pull you into my office and lock the door.” Hotch remarked with a smirk, taking too much pleasure in the way Y/N’s eyes widened for her liking.

“You kissed me...because I refer to you with an honorific?”

Hotch laughed brightly, which took the young agent aback. She’d heard him laugh before, but never like _that._

She wanted to hear it again almost immediately.

“No! Though it was extremely...attractive to me, that’s not the only reason.”

“Oh.” Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed, and Hotch was bewildered that she was so confused. How could she not understand it?

“Y/N.” Her eyes snapped towards his again, and he wound his arms around her waist gently. Hotch pulled her close, not with the heat he had earlier, but tenderly. 

“You are kind and sweet and beautiful. You’ve had my attention from the moment you looked after Jack in the office. You have become one of his favourite people, and when I noticed that, I started taking notice of _everything._ You are extremely dedicated in your work, and yet you always help out others- yes, I know you took the fall for Anderson breaking the coffee pot, and no, I will _not_ let you pay for a new one, you don’t even drink coffee!- you have helped me out countless times when I’m sure you had other plans in mind, you smile so brightly it feels like the sun is shining and I can’t stop thinking about you, and I barely _know_ you.” Y/N’s eyes had gone shiny at this point, her mouth a small circle, and Hotch clearly saw how surprised she was that somebody had even bothered to take notice of her.

“I know I don’t really know you, and maybe I’m too old for you, but when I saw you earlier, singing to Jack-you managed to do something me nor Haley have been able to do! You care for him so much, he even lets you call him Jackie and he doesn’t let _anybody_ call him Jackie. I want to get to know you, to get to know the person Jack adores so much. And I kissed you because frankly every time I looked at you, from that first evening in the office to now, all I could think about was how you’d feel in my arms and I couldn’t hold that back any longer.”

“ _Aaron.”_ Y/N breathed softly, her eyes glistening at his impassioned speech. Her hand snake up his body to his shirt collar and she tugged him close for a gentle kiss, one which he returned gladly. He felt greedy for thinking it, but God did he want every single kiss she had to offer.

The kiss was soft and sweet and over way too soon for Hotch’s liking, but it didn’t matter, because Y/N wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tender embrace, burying her head into his shoulder, even though she had to pull him down _and_ stand on her tip-toes to do so. 

“Would you...perhaps...like to go on a date some time?” She asked, her lips vibrating against his neck, and Hotchner couldn’t tamp down the wide smile on his face.

“Anytime, anyplace.” 

“Tomorrow at seven?” Y/N murmured and he pulled her back, kissing her softly. 

“That sounds perfect, I’ll have Jessica babysit. Make sure you send me your address so I can pick you up.” Y/N’s smile was gentle and warm, but it still felt blindingly brilliant to Hotch, like the soothing heat of an August sunset. 

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
